


Infected Data

by HuntingPeople (ChaosAngel1111)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Character Death, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda, M/M, Rated M Just To Be Safe, So much angst, Some swears because Gavin, Sorry Not Sorry, a fuck ton of angst, lots of androids die, no beta we die like men, pAY ATTENTION TO THE TAGS THANKS, pretty dark I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosAngel1111/pseuds/HuntingPeople
Summary: He pulled the Cyberlife jacket tighter around his shoulders as he dropped the note and picked up the gun.





	Infected Data

**Author's Note:**

> hEY U H
> 
> I've never played the game, but that didn't stop me from becoming Reed900 trash sO HERE WE ARE
> 
> Tradition states my first fanfic for a new fandom has to be angsty as fuck, because first impressions matter, hope you don't hate me too much by the end of it???

It wasn't supposed to go like this.

RK900 assured Gavin that the virus wouldn't effect him, he was Cyberlife's most advanced prototype, he'd be fine.

He wasn't, the fucking liar.

The virus had destroyed other androids within days, hours in some cases, but with RK the virus took its sweet ass time.

RK900 really did seem fine at first, maybe just a little out of it when he disconnected from the infected WR600, but nothing too concerning. The interface turned out to be pointless though, the android's memories were nothing but disjointed static, and any hopes they had of finally catching a break were crushed.

Gavin remembered feeling more relieved than disappointed at the time, "Even if we didn't get a step closer to solving this damn case, at least you avoided the virus." He'd answered when RK questioned his small smile.

He hated himself for being so stupid, for just believing that everything was OK. He should've gotten RK checked out, just in case, and then maybe this wouldn't have happened.

The warning signs were subtle, couldn't have been picked up by anyone but Gavin. He spent so much time around the android that he easily noticed the extra blinks, the ever so slight shaking of RK's hand as he handed over Gavin's coffee, the extra second he took to respond when spoken to.

He noticed, but he didn't say anything. His brain didn't seem to connect those small glitches to what had happened days prior, he didn't think they were anything to worry about.

Didn't think they were too serious until a week after interfacing with the WR600 RK's hand spasmed and sent Gavin's coffee flying onto the floor. Gavin didn't even give RK a chance to apologize, dragged him out of the building and into his car, and didn't stop driving until he arrived at his brother's home.

He pushed Chloe out of the way when she answered the door, marched right to Elijah's office despite her protests that the man was busy. Gavin was frantic, he screamed at his brother to check over RK, to make sure he really wasn't infected, ignored RK trying to tell him that there were no viruses detected in his software.

Chloe had to forcefully escort Gavin out of the room, he was no match for the android, couldn't do anything except wait. An hour passed before RK and Elijah stepped out of the room, "I searched through every line of RK900's code and found nothing, he's fine, little brother."

Gavin tried to question Elijah some more, but the conversation went nowhere, his brother retreated back to his office, and Chloe showed them the door.

The visit didn't stop Gavin from worrying, RK still blinked too much and spilled more cups of coffee. He scanned himself every time Gavin asked, each time coming up with nothing, he could never convince Gavin he really was OK though. "Then why do you seem to be getting worse, why can't you fix this RK?" He'd screamed, "Why do I feel like I'm losing you?"

Gavin hated the way his voice cracked on that last sentence, hated the way RK's voice started stuttering and turning to static until he gave up and just held Gavin.

RK's condition deteriorated more and more each day, the shaking getting worse, sometimes taking a full minute to get a single word out. Eventually Captain Fowler decided that RK couldn't continue working, told Gavin to stay home with him, to take as long as they needed.

There was no doubt about it at that point, RK900 had been infected by the virus that was killing androids all over Detroit and there was nothing they could do.

Didn't stop Gavin from trying, he called his brother every change he got, begged him to find a way to fix this. When he wasn't on the phone he was making the most of his time with RK, it was mostly just them laying in bed together, talking about anything. Sometimes RK's LED would flash red and he'd admit in a quiet, shaky voice, "I-I'm scared, Ga-a-avin." 

Gavin would just bury his face in RK's chest, try to tell him that Elijah was working on it and he'd fix everything, and he'd do his best not to just break down and sob. He knew it was hopeless, if Elijah could fix him he'd have found a way by now. 

He didn't think it could get any worse until he woke up one day and RK was gone, no where to be found in Gavin's small apartment. Gavin's heart stopped, but his mind raced with hundreds of scenarios of horrible things that could've happened. He received a phone call as he was searching the city.

It was Tina and she was crying.

She told Gavin to get to the station as quick as he could.

He noticed RK as soon as he stepped foot inside and he looked fine, standing beside Connor and Anderson as the three conversed. Except Anderson looked awkward, uneasy, and Connor looked as if he'd burst into tears any second, despite the grin on his face.

This was bad, this was so so bad.

RK turned then, noticing Gavin and he smiled, held out a hand-

"Good morning, detective Reed, I'm RK900, I'll be your partner from now on."

Gavin's legs gave out and he finally let out the emotions he'd been struggling to hold back. He didn't remember the rest of that day all too well, neither did RK, but Anderson told him later that RK had carried him out of the station and taken him home.

The day after he'd driven RK to Elijah's again, had gotten his brother to back up RK's memory. Elijah had hugged Gavin before he left, a rare display of brotherly affection, and promised he'd fix this even if it killed him.

Some days RK remembered nothing of his time with Gavin, some days they were just friends, some days their relationship had just begun.

It wasn't much longer after the memory issues that Gavin finally lost RK. The android had began shutting down at random times, at first only for a minute or two, and then for longer and longer until Gavin just knew that he wouldn't be waking up again.

He called Elijah and explained what happened, asked if he could take RK's body, didn't want Cyberlife getting their hands on the android, didn't trust anyone else enough. 

Anderson and Connor found the guy responsible just a few days later, including RK, the virus had killed over 30 androids. Gavin almost killed him, but was stopped just in time. He'd be in hospital for quite a while, but it wasn't payback enough for the lives he ruined.

Gavin and RK had only been together a month when the incident happened, had barely just gotten used to the new development in their relationship. They'd had so many things planned, RK had an endless list of cliche dates he wanted to take Gavin on, and now they'd never happen.

This isn't what RK would've wanted for him, but he just couldn't anymore. He pulled the Cyberlife jacket tighter around his shoulders as he dropped the note and picked up the gun.

**Author's Note:**

> gOD IT'S BEEN SO LONG, I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO FANFIC, I hope this is OK?????
> 
> Feel free to scream at me on Tumblr @ huntinggavin where I also have some DBH fan art posted, oR you can come scream at me on dA where I'm most active @ huntingpeople OR on Discord at lesbiangavin#7472, OR JUST DON'T YELL AT ME AT ALL, IDK I CAN'T WRITE I HATE THIS WHEE Z E


End file.
